


In the End

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	In the End

"The final battle is over, what we are going to do with our lives now?" Regina asked, standing in the forest that until recently used to be Storybrooke.

"No idea. Did you expect to find yourself in this world?" Emma asked.

"I did not expect to be alive in the end."

"Well, I was thinking about a tropical vacation? Warm beach, not a care in the world?"

"Sounds great. I've never been to a place like that."

"Your honeymoon plans are great, moms, but I have no high school to go to and only two years until college," quipped Henry.


End file.
